


No one is watching

by shichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku lo guarda, osserva quel sorriso scemo che a volte gli fa saltare i nervi e l’espressione di trepidante attesa come se gli avessero appena promesso tutto l’oro del mondo. Sbuffa e si guarda attorno, un po’ per assicurarsi che nessuno testimoni ciò che sta per avvenire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one is watching

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt richiesto da naripolpetta @ [summertimerec](http://summertimerec.tumblr.com/)

Il suo problema è la pietà, Yaku lo ha sempre saputo.   
Ci sono volte – quasi ogni allenamento – in cui c’è sempre un buon motivo per riprendere Lev, cosa che lui si risparmierebbe se solo quel primino non fosse iperattivo al limite di ogni umana sopportazione. Non che l’entusiasmo sia un male, quello no, ma vedere quel _coso_ di quasi due metri saltellare intorno a lui o al Capitano di continuo finisce con l’essere stancante. Lì, fra la centesima e la centunesima ricezione che fai e magari proprio dopo averne sbagliata una – e non c’è cosa più _frustrante_ – Lev ha l’insana voglia di tentare un suicidio tanto intellettuale quanto fisico e trova il modo di dire la cosa sbagliata.  
Non c’è da stupirsi se Kuroo raddoppia il suo allenamento fino a ridurlo come ora: un qualcosa di vagamente umano, accasciato sul parquet.  
Yaku si dice che gli sta bene, che così imparerà; alla fine però non può abbandonarlo lì, esattamente come non riesce ad abbandonare Taketora quando si rende ridicolo con il suo modo di fare da teppista vissuto (cosa che non è nemmeno per sbaglio).  
Si ripromette sempre di lasciarli a cuocere nel loro brodo e non lo fa mai.  
«Ohi, Lev.» lo richiama, guardandolo dall’alto in basso, una cosa che si può permettere solo quando l’altro è seduto o sdraiato. Quella stupida matricola mugugna qualcosa che somiglia al lamento di una bestia ferita e che si sta rassegnando alla morte imminente – vorrebbe prenderlo a calci e invece sospira scocciato e si piega sulle ginocchia.  
Lo osserva: Lev è stupido, e lui non si capacita di come la gente lo prenda per uno serio e temibile – almeno finché non apre bocca, perché quando succede tutti si rendono conto del grave errore di valutazione che hanno fatto.  
Saranno i tratti russi che rendono il suo viso più serio di quanto il suo carattere non sia in realtà; oppure sarà che così alto sembra più grande e invece è un bamboccio con il cervello di un bambino di cinque anni.  
Yaku non ha dubbi, però, quando gli avvicina la bottiglia di Pocari al viso e Lev prima sussulta perché non se lo aspetta, poi struscia la guancia contro l’oggetto fresco e mugola soddisfatto.  
No. Seriamente. È un imbecille.  
Allontana la bottiglia e le sopracciglia di Lev si aggrottano in una maniera tremendamente carin— _che_ _Dio lo fulmini per quel che ha appena pensato.  
_ «Mettiti seduto, almeno, o il pavimento lo pulisci tu con la lingua, Lev.» lo richiama e si siede lui stesso, mentre vede l’altro tirar su il corpo con la stessa grazia di uno gnu che è inciampato e non si rialza più. Alla fine, se non altro, è in una posizione decente.  
«Yaku-saaaan» si lamenta strascicando quella vocale e Yaku si chiede perché ha ceduto al quel poco di pietà che ha avuto; doveva ignorare Lev e lasciarlo morire di caldo e fatica, ecco cosa.  
Ne farà tesoro per la prossima volta – quello che si dice dall’inizio dell’anno.  
«Toh.» gli dice e gli mette tra le mani la bottiglia del Pocari, a cui Lev si attacca come se fosse l’ultimo barlume di speranza per l’umanità; quando riprende fiato fa anche per abbracciare Yaku, che per tutta risposta gli piazza una mano contro il viso per tenerlo lontano, anche se tra la sua mano e la guancia di Lev c’è un asciugamano a fare da barriera.  
«E asciugati, almeno, mi fa caldo solo guardarti!» sbotta e strofina lui stesso l’asciugamano contro il suo viso. Si convince di farlo con molta cattiveria e che vista da fuori sembri una tortura, non una mamma chioccia che asciuga il suo stupidissimo e inutile figlio.  
La faccia di Lev assume un’aria beata e questo fa venire voglia a Yaku di tirargli il naso per fargli del male fisico; si trattiene, ma solo perché Kuroo probabilmente non ha lasciato un solo muscolo non indolenzito al più giovane.  
«Yaku-san?»  
«Che vuoi.»  
«La testa, la testa!»   
Yaku lo guarda, osserva quel sorriso scemo che a volte gli fa saltare i nervi e l’espressione di trepidante attesa come se gli avessero appena promesso tutto l’oro del mondo. Sbuffa e si guarda attorno, un po’ per assicurarsi che nessuno testimoni ciò che sta per avvenire, un po’ per scoraggiare eventuali prese in giro: il suo sguardo promette un calcio rotante ad altezza reni per chiunque si azzarderà a commentare.  
Appurato che tutti sembrano aver preferito lo spogliatoio alla palestra vera e propria, Yaku sospira e gli sistema l’asciugamano sulla testa; è costretto ad alzare le braccia per asciugarlo e già questo gli fa balenare in testa l’idea di strozzarlo.  
Potrebbe sempre dire che si è trattato di un incidente: “ _scusa Capitano, volevo sistemarglielo sulle spalle ma ho casualmente annodato il tutto attorno al suo collo e quando me ne sono accorto non respirava più_ ”.  
Per un attimo è davvero convinto che potrebbe funzionare.  
Invece no, Lev deve farlo desistere iniziando persino a canticchiare a labbra strette, somigliando più a un cucciolo che a uno di prima superiore.  
«Yaku-san?»  
«Dimmi.» è rassegnato un po’ perché si aspetta le solite idiozie da parte sua, un po’ perché non capirà mai questo bisogno psicofisico di Lev di chiamarlo _miliardi di volte_ anche quando sono solo loro due ed è ovvio che stia parlando con lui.  
«Sembri davvero una mamma.»  
Ora lo uccide.  
«Lev, non costringermi a prenderti a calci nel culo appena ti alzi.» ribatte guardandolo storto, ma quello ride e Yaku finalmente comprende: deve essersi definitivamente rincretinito.  
Sta giusto per dirglielo, o per passare direttamente alla fase dei calci – che sente di bramare, in fondo al proprio cuore – quando il più giovane gli prende le mani nelle proprie allontanandole dalla propria testa; Yaku lo guarda e inarca un sopracciglio, senza capire finché non si ritrova la testa di Lev poggiata sulle gambe ed è così interdetto di fronte a tanta voglia di morire giovane che per un attimo non muove un muscolo, né si sposta benché farlo significherebbe fargli picchiare la testa a terra.  
Desiste, perché chissà, potrebbe peggiorare una situazione già critica di suo e non pensa che potrebbe sopportarlo davvero.  
Lascia spaziare lo sguardo per la palestra ancora una volta, e dalla direzione degli spogliatoi gli arriva attutito il chiacchiericcio tipico di quando si cambiano tutti insieme e volano frustate con gli asciugamani.  
Ha ancora tempo.  
Solo per quello abbassa una mano e scende a fargli un “pat pat” leggero sulla testa, così goffo che si sente imbarazzato più da quello che dal gesto di per sé; Lev forse non se lo aspettava, perché rimane immobile in maniera innaturale e poi si rilassa di nuovo, completamente, una mano che gli abbraccia alla meno peggio la gamba.  
Come si faccia ad essere _così,_ Yaku non lo capirà mai.  
Quei buffetti leggeri diventano presto carezze distratte. Non sa se aspettarsi che Lev inizi a battere il piede a terra come un cane fa con la zampa o che si addormenti in quella posizione.  
«Yaku-san?»  
E ti pareva. Non gli risponde, ma la mano si muove ancora sulla sua testa, spostando appena l’asciugamano e la frangia; lo fa distrattamente, come se fosse una cosa naturale.  
Lev forse pensa che non lo abbia sentito, dal momento che non gli ha risposto; si gira piano, con movimenti lenti dati dalla stanchezza, e si sistema pancia all’aria impedendo a Yaku di continuare con quelle piccole attenzioni che stava fingendo di non dargli.  
In quel momento l’altro apre gli occhi e lo guarda, sorride come il demente che è e Yaku _sa_ che non è un buon segno: è come quando Lev sorride durante un allenamento dopo che un attacco a tutta potenza di Kuroo sembra mirare a slogargli una spalla piuttosto che allenarlo a muro, e tu sei lì a chiederti se sia impazzito del tutto o se il colpo lo abbia rintronato – poco importa che non colpisca la testa.   
Sai che comunque non è un buon segno, perché di solito è l’esatto istante in cui Lev comincia a chiedere a ripetizione “ _ancoraunaancoraunaancorauna_ ” e tu vorresti solo dirgli che no, non hai intenzione di fare nottata lì dentro solo perché lui è instancabile e—  
Non ha idea di come sia successo, troppo perso a irritarsi con l’immagine di Lev e di quanto diventi molesto durante gli allenamenti: sa solo che la mano del più giovane gli carezza la nuca e che lui si ritrova piegato in avanti e con le labbra di Lev sulle proprie.  
Quante volte gli ha detto che in palestra è tutto un immenso “no” categorico?  
Ha perso il conto, come lo ha perso di tutte le occasioni in cui lo ha minacciato e di quelle in cui Lev ha detto di aver capito e Yaku _lo sapeva_ che non doveva fidarsi, che non aveva capito proprio un accidente e invece c’è cascato e ora si sente un idiota, lì a vederlo sorridere come un bambino troppo felice per fare qualsiasi altra cosa.   
Sente il calore sul viso e lo odia, lo vede sorridere e lo odia, capisce di essersi fatto fregare e per questo lo odia: lui e i suoi stupidi centimetri in più, lui e il suo stupido sorriso, lui e la naturalezza con cui fa certe cose.  
Gli molla uno scappellotto forte e non se ne pente affatto, mentre si tira su e Lev piagnucola riguardo la sua cattiveria.  
«Yaku-saaaaan»  
«Se non ti sbrighi ad andartene ti soffoco con l’asciugamano Lev.» è perentorio e non lascia molto spazio alla possibilità che stia scherzando.  
Sente che potrebbe davvero funzionare, farlo sembrare un incidente.  
O può sempre avvelenargli il Pocari, in alternativa. 


End file.
